


“I can try my best”

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Job, M/M, Smut, i mean viktor is so gay so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: A walk on the beach, a little heart to heart, and it all leads to. . . a confession?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because [this](http://simply-emily24.tumblr.com/post/152353070820/omgomgomgomgomg9gomg-this-is-not-a-drill-its) fucking happened and I swear to god, if Viktor isn’t canonically queer and the producers are just toying with us, hell hath no fury like a fujoshi scorned!

 

“Then, your boyfriend, I guess.” Viktor finishes, grinning.

Yuuri jumps up.  What?  Did he just hear Viktor correctly?

“I can try my best,” Viktor adds.  “I mean I thought I already was your boyfriend given what we have been up to in the past several days.”

“Wait, wait a moment please,” Yuuri chokes out.  “You’re serious?”

Viktor looks honestly confused.  “I mean we’ve been having sex and flirting nonstop since I came to your family’s hot springs.  Doesn’t that constitute as ‘going out’?  Maybe you haven’t known since you never had a lover before?”

Yuuri’s mind goes in overdrive, flitting through his memory of the past couple of weeks.   First was that night when he found Viktor’s poodle and then barged into the men’s outdoor bath only to find Viktor stark naked and announce that he will be Yuuri’s coach.  He kissed him right there, too.  Yuuri used to attribute Viktor’s flirty and touchy-feely nature to his being a Russian but then again, there was someone like Yurio.  They . . . did have sexual encounters and they were all initiated by Viktor.

Maybe he has been too busy being overwhelmed by the fact that his idol of many years has come personally to coach him.  That he saw the video of him skating his routine and felt drawn to him via that performance.

“Makkachin,” Viktor tells his dog, jolting Yuuri out of his reverie, “you can go play off on your own.  Daddy has something to do.

Yuuri has no choice but to watch as the poodle barks and bounds away.  Oh, crap. Just what the heck is Viktor planning to do?

“Vi-Viktor—mff!” Viktor, once again, grabs his chin and pulls him in for a kiss, effectively shutting him up.  His kisses this time around are warm and airy, unlike the sultry, passionate ones Yuuri has grown used to.  In the back of his mind, Yuuri is thinking about how people can see them as they are on a very public beach.  However, that rational part of his brain is easily overtaken by his own desires that he did not know existed.  Until he met Viktor, that is.

“We—still, ah—Viktor!” Yuuri gasps as Viktor’s hands sneak up inside his shirt, his fingertips flicking his nipple.

“No one is here right now,” Viktor murmurs, nipping on Yuuri’s lower lip and tugging it away.  “Is it wrong for me to want you right here and now?”

Realistically, yes, a thousand times yes.  But what his body wants, it seems, does not align with the reality of this situation.  It’s embarrassing, but he is already reacting to Viktor’s kisses and expert touched.  Case in point, one of Viktor’s hand is now down above his butt.

“They can still wander over here,” Yuuri mumbles.

Viktor sighs dramatically.  “I guess we can’t help it then.  Let’s go back home, shall we?”

He stands up and holds his hand out for Yuuri.  Yuuri takes his hand and stands up slowly.  Viktor grins before he whistles for Makkachin to come back.

Once they are home, Yuuri tries to sneak away to his room.  However, Viktor sees through him and is at his door in a second.

“Yuuri, let me in!” Viktor yells, knocking on his door.  “I thought I was your b—”

Yuuri sprints out, opens the door, and hauls Viktor in before he can finish that sentence.

“Not so loud, please!” Yuuri cautions.

“What?  It’s not so uncommon to see same-sex couples in this day and age, is it?” Viktor asks.

“Yes, no, maybe.  But you can’t go shouting from the rooftops that you’re . . . you’re my boyfriend or whatever.  Besides, I don’t recall saying that I’ll go out with you.”

“Hmm,” Viktor hums. He darts in and presses his forehead against Yuuri’s.  “Are you saying that you don’t want to be my boyfriend then?  I am very hurt.  After all that we have done, you still think that we aren’t lovers?”

“That’s, that’s not it!  You just caught me off guard!”

“I suppose you do have to be careful here.  Since I am your coach, we’re stuck together for quite some time.  It would get awkward if things were to take a turn for the worse and we had a falling out,” Viktor muses.

“That would never happen!” Yuuri blurts out.  Viktor gazes at him expectantly.  “I mean, that’s, uhm . . . I’ve probably been in love with you since I first saw you skate so there is no way that I will fall out of love with you over something trivial!”

Viktor grins.  “Was that your declaration of love for me, Yuuri?  It makes me so happy to hear that from you.  Now, then.”

Yuuri stares at Viktor blankly and realises that somehow, they are on his bed.  It’s a good thing that he has taken the posters of Viktor down otherwise this would have been mortifying.

“Relax,” Viktor whispers, his lips brushing along Yuuri’s collarbones.  Uh, when did Viktor take his clothes off and how did that escape his notice?  “I won’t do something that will hurt you.”

“I’m—I’m not afraid of that,” Yuuri retorts.  He is just scared that he will do something that will make a fool of himself or kill the mood.

“Good,” Viktor tips his head to kiss Yuuri on the lips before he scoots down.  He has seen Viktor naked countless times in the hot springs just as Viktor has seen him naked but seeing Viktor’s naked body in this context is so different.  Not to mention, his own body still feels like it lacks a lot of things when compared to the perfection that is Viktor’s body.

Yuuri doesn’t realise what Viktor is planning on doing until the very last moment when he blows a stream of warm air over the tip of Yuuri’s cock.  He can’t even object to it as his words are lost to a drawn-out moan when Viktor closes his mouth over the tip. It’s so incredibly hot and wet inside of Viktor’s mouth.  One suck and Yuuri feels as though he will blow already. 

“Youth sure is great,” Viktor murmurs, licking down the side of Yuuri’s erection.  “But I don’t want you to come until I have had my fun, little piggy.”

Viktor grips the base of Yuuri’s cock and gives his balls a little squeeze.  He takes Yuuri’s entire cock into his mouth with seemingly no difficulty.  Yuuri doesn’t know what to do as Viktor bobs his head and starts to suck really hard.  The beginnings of an orgasm is there, just barely kept at bay by Viktor’s fingers squeezing down at the base of his cock.  That reminds him, it’s not fair at all that he is the only getting something out of this.

“Y-you too,” he gasps out.  “I want . . . to do you, too.”

Viktor pulls off, a string of precum stretching out to connect to his lower lip.  “Alright then.  I won’t stop you if that’s what you want.”

He sits up and pulls Yuuri onto his lap.  He kisses Yuuri deep and slow, lining up their erections together so that they rub up against one another.  Viktor guides Yuuri’s hand down to wrap around them both as he continues to kiss Yuuri.  Yuuri remembers how they have never gone further than this.  He wonders if Viktor is simply being patient with me or if he thinks that Yuuri is too much of a coward to try something more than this.

“Yuuri,” Viktor purrs.  “You don’t have to rush things.  We can do this at your pace.  Don’t ever think that you have to try harder to please me in this way.”

Yuuri nods, biting his lip.  But that doesn’t completely shake off the feeling that Viktor might grow bored of him.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Viktor says, swiping his thumb over the slit on Yuuri’s cock.  “Let’s not think too much right now.  All you need to know is that I want you and that fact won’t change for a long time.”

Yuuri hopes that will remain true.  But Viktor is right.  He shouldn’t be distracted at a time like this. 

“Viktor . . . I’m close,” he groans. 

“I can tell.  The way you move your hips is so sensual, Yuuri.  I see that learning to be the most beautiful woman in town has really paid off.”

Yuuri blushes.  It was just for the performance!  He hadn’t known that it could translate into something . . . else.

“Don’t get shy on me now, love,” Viktor croons, gripping Yuuri’s hips and he rocks up.  “Show me; show me what kind of face you can make when you are lost in pleasure.”

That face with that voice is really not fair.  Yuuri moans out Viktor’s name as his orgasm crashes over him like an ocean wave.  He pants as he holds onto Viktor, his head hanging over Viktor’s shoulder.  Viktor lets Yuuri pull his hips back as he brings himself to climax as well.

For a few minutes, they lay on Yuuri’s bed.  Even after the handful of times that they have done this, Yuuri still cannot believe what happened a few seconds ago.  His head is reeling from it, and also from Viktor’s confession at the beach.

“Again, stop thinking so hard,” Viktor advises.  “It’ll work out.  We’ll win the grand prix and stand at the top of the world.  You’ll see.”

Well, Yuuri can only wait this out.  Whether or not his dreams come true, he will still have the one thing that he has always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a Halloween-esque AU!! also a diff one too but that'll have to wait until I have the Halloween stuff out of the way ;)


End file.
